Cry
by piuletta
Summary: Frankie and Jackson get into a fight, who can confort the heartbroken girl?
1. Chapter 1

Frankie Stein stared into the mirror of her locker, while she was wiping the make up from her face. She just had a fight with Jackson, and he broke up with her. She couldn't even remember what the fight was about, but lately there always was a lot of tension between the two of them.

Frankie held back a sob, and realized that if she would reapply her mascara, she would ruin it again. She closed her locker, and walked to the nurse office, her school day wasn't over yet, but she was in the same class as Jackson in Home Ick, Clawculus and Math, and she couldn't stand to see him.

She thought about how angry Jackson was when she was listening to one of Holts remixes, strange, actually, they were the same person, but they seemed to be back to hating each other again. And that was what made her angry today. They both had promised her they would solve their issues together, but the fighting seemed to be even worse than before.

In the fight she told Jackson she didn't want to go on like this. "That is fine, Frankie." Jackson said. "Because we are over." And he walked away. Frankie had been so angry, she'd thrown her mp3-player at him, but even when he changed into Holt, he just kept walking away.

Without even realizing it, the stitched girl had reached the door of the nurse office. Before she could even knock, the school nurse opened the it.

"What'sss wrong my dear?" the naga woman asked, scaring Frankie out of her thoughts. "I'm not feeling good, can I go home please?" Frankie asked. The snake woman checked her from head to stitched toe, and noticed how Frankie's yellow and blue eyes were slightly red.

"ohh, lovesssick? Go home dear, you won't be able to concentrate anyway." Frankie nodded, and whispered a thank you. The elder woman just smiled, and gave her some chocolate. "Remember, he isn't worth crying for too long." Frankie nodded, and took off to her home.

The two had been unaware of a purple monster, who'd slowly crept a bit closer, trying to listen to the conversation.

Andy had been in the nurse office because he'd gotten a headache. He felt at home at Monster high, and he'd started to like Frankie, the ghoul who gave him this new life. He wasn't completely used to al the technology, but he knew how we could get gossip right from the source.

So when he heard Frankie's heart was broken, he sneaked out of the nurse office, and went looking for Spectra Von der Geist, the rumor queen from the school. It didn't took him long to find her. A while ago, Andy had found out that the ghost always was around people making trouble, like Toralei, Mewlody and Purrsephone, because that trio was the cause of a lot of scoops.

So Andy wasn't surprised when he saw a ghostly hand with a coffin phone coming from a locker close to the were-cat. In a swift movement he gripped her wrist and pulled her out of the locker.

Spectra stared at him in pure shock, her mouth forming a surprised 'o'.

"how, …what?" She stuttered. Nobody was able to grab her when she didn't want to be touched. But Andy didn't waste any time talking about that.

"What happened to Frankie and Jackson?" He asked. Spectra blinked, and tilted her head. "something happened to Frankie and Jackson?" She repeated. "I've missed a big scoop!" She stated, making it sound dramatically with her ghost voice. And before Andy could do anything, she floated away, looking for people who could tell her more about Frankie and Jackson.

Andy stared after her, annoyed, but then went to look for Frankie's ghouls. They would probably know more about it.

He found Cleo and Ghoulia first, but when he asked them, Cleo just screamed: "OH, MY,RA! They broke up?" And strode through the hall, dragging Ghoulia along with her. Not that he minded much, his Zombies wasn't that good.

He spotted Draculaura and Clawdeen, but when he came closer he heard Draculaura ask Clawdeen what happened to Frankie, because she'd spotted her crying earlier today, but Clawdeen answered she didn't know either.

The bell rang, and Andy quickly grabbed his books for clawculus. It was his last hour, and normally he actually liked it, but he sat next to Jackson, and he wasn't in the mood to see that guy at the moment.

"Why are you being so gloomy, Jungle Boy?" Deuce asked, when he sat down next to Andy. Andy opened his mouth to say something but Jackson sat down on the seat on his other side, and he kept his mouth shut. Instead he shrugged. But Deuce wasn't stupid, and he leaned in closer.

"So, it has got something to do with Jackson. Something happened between him and Frankie, am I right?" Deuce whispered. The snakes on his head hissed, and Jackson looked at them disturbed. "I'm trying to follow class here." He said annoyed.

Andy glared at the half normie, but Jackson acted like nothing happened, and listened to the teacher again. The hour passed, and the monsters left the classroom. The purple monster grabbed Jackson by his shoulder, and Jackson turned around fast.

"What do you want?" he asked suspicious. "I want to know why Frankie left school crying this morning." Andy said simply. "How am I supposed to know?"

That answer baffled Andy a bit. "How should you know?" he repeated angrily. "you are her boyfriend! THAT'S HOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" He shouted. "I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Jackson simply stated. He brushed Andy's hand from his shoulder and walked away.

Frustrated, Andy ran a hand through his hair. He already knew that, but he had a feeling there was more. With a sigh, he decided he should go to Frankie's house. Mr. Frankenstein didn't like him that much, but Frankie was more important at the moment.

After roaming around the neighborhood for a while, Andy had finally gathered enough courage to ring the doorbell. Like the manster expected, it was indeed Mr. Frankenstein who opened the door. But he didn't expect the old monster would drag him inside the house, almost begging him to cheer up his daughter.

Andy blinked, but quickly recovered. "Is she in the garden?" he asked, fearing the answer. The garden of the family Stein was gigantic. Mr. Frankenstein had made an exact replica of the Town he was made in, and the woods around it. It would probably take a while to find Frankie in there.

But when Mr. Frankenstein nodded, and told she'd immediately gone there when Frankie came home, Andy stood up, nodded and almost ran to the backyard.

Surprisingly it took Andy less than a half hour to find Frankie. The girl sat at the bank of a replicated river, just staring in to the water. He saw her reflection in the water, and noticed how red her eyes seemed. Even though she wasn't crying, he could almost feel the sadness oozing out of her. And even though she looked like, well, a monster, Andy couldn't help but to notice her beauty.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, making his presence known. Frankie's eyes widened, and she quickly tried to make herself presentable. "Hey, calm down get yourself-" as soon as he started his sentence, Frankie's arm got loose and fell in the river. "-falling apart." Andy chuckled a bit, and went in to the river to get Frankie's arm.

When Frankie was al stitched up again, they talked. Frankie told about the fight she had with Jackson that morning, and how Holt and Jackson were fighting again. Andy just listened, gave a nod from time to time, or asked, so she would explain further.

"Frankie," Andy said gently. "I can give you the whole: 'you deserve better, he isn't worth it" which I think is true, by the way, but that won't make you feel better. Cry."

Frankie blinked. "Cry?" She repeated confused. The boy nodded. "yes, cry! As long, as hard as you can, until you don't have any tears left. If you want to, I can walk away, or something."

To demonstrate he meant it, he stood up, and walked away a few meters. Frankie sat there confused for a few moments, but decided she would try. She thought about the fight, and a lonely tear ran down her green face.

But it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cry anymore. She tried again for a while, but it didn't work, she even started to giggle a bit. She stood up, and walked over to Andy.

"I can't anymore." She stated. Andy looked up, and smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked. Frankie nodded. "yeah, I actually started to laugh," She said. Blushing slightly. Andy just smiled at her, and pulled her in a hug.

"I said I wouldn't say it, but I have to. He isn't worth your theirs okay?" He muttered in to her hair. Frankie nodded in to his chest. She tried to hold it back, but she let out a big yawn. The boy just chuckled, and released her out of the hug.

"Shall we walk back to your home, my lady?" He asked her, offering his arm to her. Frankie giggled, and took his arm. "yes please, sir."

By the time they reached her house, the first stars were out. When Andy brought Frankie back in, Mr. Frankenstein gave him an appreciating nod. "Sleep well, Frankie." Andy said. Frankie stood on her toes, and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you very much Andy." She whispered, waving him of.

When Andy looked at the sky when he stood outside, he saw two falling stars. He smiled to the two fading lights. "thanks for the support, but I think my wish is already getting granted."

**A/N: Hey everybody. I just made this because I noticed there aren't many fanfictions with Andy, only ones where he's mentioned once or twice. But I really like him, so here's my one-shot for Frandie! Tell me what you think, **

**Love Piuletta**


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie sat down on her bad and opened her laptop. She checked her Scarebook, but there weren't any updates. It had been three weeks since Jackson had broken up with her and Andy had cheered her up. For a few days she did feel sad, but her friends had done a lot of things to distract her.

She had been browsing the site for a few minutes when a friendship request popped up. The girl smiled when she saw Andy's photo and clicked the accept button. It didn't take long before the purple monster started to talk to her.

Frankie smiled and pulled the stitches in her arm a bit tighter before she started to answer.

_Andy says: Hey Frankie._

_Frankie says: Hey Andy, how are you?_

_Andy says: I'm fine, how about you?_

_Frankie says: I'm okay, glad to see you are warming up to technology. :D _

_Andy says: It's not as scary as I thought it would be :) _

_Frankie says: I know. _

_Andy says: I've been trying to ask you something._

Frankie tilted her head, wondering what he wanted to know. She propped her palm under her chin and started to type again.

_Frankie says: You know you can always ask me anything right?_

_Andy says: yeah, but it's embarrassing… _

_Frankie says: Oh just ask, I won't spark you ;)_

_Andy says: Do you want to go out with me?_

_Frankie says: Sure :D what do you want to do?_

_Andy says: … I didn't think about that._

_Frankie says: Oh,? Why not?_

_Andy says: Because I didn't expect you to say yes…_

_Frankie says: :3 why wouldn't I silly? _

_Frankie says: How about going to the cinema? _

_Andy says: Great idea, shall I pick you up at seven Friday night?_

_Frankie says: Sure, see you then!_

_Andy says: Bye, see you Friday! _

Frankie logged off of Scarebook and putted her laptop away. She flopped down on her bed next to her pet Whatzit. She grabbed the patch worked animal and hugged it to her chest. "I've got a date." She whispered and started to giggle.

The next day during lunch Frankenstein's daughter ran through the corridors of Monster High, looking for her ghoulfriends. She first found Clawdeen and Draculaura, who were trying to get Lala's make up right. Somehow the vampire had managed to get her lipstick right without a reflection, but she did need help applying her mascara.

"You are excited today." Clawdeen commented when she noticed the hyper girl. Frankie nodded happily. "So… Are you going to tell us why?" Draculaura asked with her heavy accent. Again Frankie nodded and smiled widely.

"I've got a date Friday!" She said. That had a big effect on the other two monsters. Clawdeen cheered and Draculaura squealed, hugging her friend.

"So who is the lucky manster?" Clawdeen asked, but before her friend could answer they were interrupted by Cleo, who was dragging Ghoulia with her. "Why is everybody so excited, are you talking about me?" She asked, causing the werewolf to roll her eyes.

"No." She growled. "For once the attention is for Frankie, she's got a date!"

"A date? Oh my Ra!" Cleo exclaimed before she started to interrogate Frankie. "What are you two going to do? What are you going to wear? Is he handsome?" The green girl blushed and looked down. "We are going to the movies, he _is_ handsome and I have no idea what I'm going to wear yet." She said, answering all the questions.

The Egyptian princess seemed satisfied with the answers, however Draculaura wasn't. "So… Who is it?" She asked. Frankie blushed even more and kept staring at her feet. "Andy…" she muttered, almost inaudibly.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Draculaura cheered. "What did you know mate?" Lagoona asked. She was applying a skin moisturizer to her scales when she walked up to them. "Frankie is going on a date with Andy." Clawdeen answered, since Draculaura was still busy doing a victory dance.

"Finaly!" Lagoona smiled, and the others agreed. "let's go shopping for the perfect outfit for your date this afternoon!" Clawdeen said as the bell rang, and all of them hurried of to class.

"Cleo! Let the poor girl decide herself!" Clawdeen howled when the Egyptian princes grabbed yet another outfit from a cloth hanger, and threw it into the changing cabin were Frankie was in. Cleo huffed and looked away. "Fine, if you don't appreciate my royal taste…" she muttered, and Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"How about this?" Frankie asked when she came out of the cabin. She was wearing a long purple dress with a puffed shoulder. Draculaura looked at her in doubt. "I don't know…" She said. "Ughh." Ghoulia moaned in agreement. Frankie looked down at the dress again and sighed. "Yeah, you're right Ghoulia, this_ is_ way to formal…" She went back into the cabin and changed again. She hesitated for a few seconds before she came out, wondering of her ghouls would like this better.

"Oh My Ghoul! That's the cutest outfit I've ever seen in my unlife!" Draculaura blurted out. Frankie smiled. "You think Andy will like it?" she asked uncertainly. "Darling, you look gorgeous!" Clawdeen reassured her, and led the frankengirl to a mirror. Frankie's jaw dropped when she saw herself. She was wearing a short pink dress with ruffles, a yellow jacket with a glittering print of a rose on the back, and high boots in the same color of yellow to go with it. The bolts in her neck sparked a bit from excitement.

The week flew by, and in a snap it was Friday. With shaking hands Frankie was applying her make-up. If you would have asked her why she was so nervous, she wouldn't be able to answer, because she had never been so shaky before a date before.

She had just finished her eyeliner when her dad knocked on the door of her room. "Come in." She said, and her father stepped into her room. "Hey Frankie." He said before he pulled her into a hug. "your date is downstairs." "Already?" she asked, panicking a bit. She quickly started to grab her stuff until her dad grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down a bit girl, I'm sure you are going to have an amazing night." "He told her. The girl smiled and gave her father a quick hug before running down the stairs.

Mr. Frankenstein stood at the top of the staircase and watched how his daughter happily chatted with the purple monster, took his hand, and walked off with him towards the cinema. He smiled, his little girl might only be a year old, she was getting big fast.

**A/N: Hey guys, because the amazing feedback on the first chapter, I decided to make another chapter. (I intended to make this story a one shot at first actually) I know it's pretty chaotic, but I like it like this. I decided that this was a good point to finish the chapter, but If you want me to write about the date, please tell me! **

**Love, Piuletta**


End file.
